Missing Memories Vocaloid FanFiction
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: Hatsune Miku is an android in our world but she tries to find out if she was ever like us, human. Her journey began with her fathers death and the immediate discovery of fellow androids, from here they are known as Vocaloids. However, will Miku be able to find her missing memories alongside her life as an idol? This is 'Yume's' first FanFiction, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My only memory is the loss of my father, as the darkness surrounds me and him. It consumed him as I walked towards an unusual light that feels slightly warm. Was it a path? One for me to follow as I walk towards the light I hear a mumble behind me, as the darkness reached out to me and I hear his last words. My robotic heart started to hurt as I turn to the voice.

'Go forward my daughter, you may not be human now but you will shine anyway, Hatsune' The darkness was getting closer, I knew I had to get out but there was just one thing I needed to hear as he finished his sentence, he whispered 'I love you Miku, now go get them'.

That was it… I am not human, but I am now Hatsune Miku. I'm going to find my purpose in life.

'I may not be human, but I will find my purpose and the memories you hid in the world. I love you father and goodbye' I smiled even though I felt like I was dying inside, were android's meant to feel like this and was I really a born android. That is what I will find. Now let my story begin…

I stumbled into the light, as my tears overflow in my eyes, my only memory of anything. I just think about how sad it is, my chest is tight and I want to fall. However as I look up the world has changed, the cherry blossoms fall around me as I slowly stood up. I have no idea where I am but the world isn't dark any more.

Still unaware about my surroundings as passing people stare at me, suddenly my head starts to hurt as I recall colours and sounds in my head. Names start to form in the back of my mind; I guess I haven't remembered everything. I just have to wait a bit longer, I can make out names and if I see the people I'm looking for ,then my memories will come back to me, I'm positive!

As I look into the distance a blue blur is emerging from behind a small blossom tree.

"It can't be" I muttered to myself "Have I found someone already after 15 minutes?" I run towards the figure, as I get closer I can clearly tell that it is a male figure. My lips feel dry, what if it isn't the person I think it is. Then I just whispered the name that first came into my mind…"Kaito".

He turned around, surprised! I leap back losing my footing, then falling. He reaches out but I knew he wouldn't catch me in time; I shut my eyes expecting me to hit the petal covered ground. But no, I feel a pair of warm hands around my waist as I swiftly turn my head to see if it was another person that I'm looking for…

'Ouch…' He murmured the shock on his face as he realized who I was. "Miku-nee…"

As more memories rush through my brain, it was him, he is like me too. I was full of joy as I looked at his face. I still don't understand very much about my past, but they are like me. I feel it.

I smiled, so they are like me, pleased I stood up. "I found you, Len"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Well that makes everyone now" Kaito grins; I can't help but smile back. So there is more of us, I wonder what they are like…are they as kind as Len or Kaito, maybe they are even nicer. A gust of wind blows more petals around my feet; they were soft, brushing up against my leg. Somehow it felt comforting, then a shocking realisation came into mind, I started to panic.

"That reminds me, I haven't got anywhere to stay" I looked around, looking at Len and Kaito for reassurance "What am I going to do?" Len grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him; I can tell he is trying to get me to calm down. I can see that people have started to stare at me, I am such an idiot, and I am drawing to too much attention to myself. Len lifted my head up and we were staring right at each other.

"Miku-nee, calm down and come with us" He smiled "We know a place you can stay, it is really close". He took my hand and started running, he shouted back to Kaito who has started to follow us.

Kaito shouted something back but we were already quite far ahead and couldn't hear him. We ran for ages and I was starting to get tired, I was ready to collapse as he dragged me around a corner, down a dark alley way. He pointed ahead, at a really big apartment building. I guess that is where we are going. It only took us a minute to get to main road from here; these moving vehicles gave me a rush of excitement. I haven't seen anything like it, this place is amazing!

"We are nearly there Miku-nee" It seems like we lost Kaito all together, he can't be too far behind. From the darkness of the alley way a strange figure emerged, Kaito. It didn't take him long to catch up, to my surprise. Another car passed my face, then suddenly…

"Look out!" Somehow that voice sounds familiar, I twisted my head to look who it was but it was too late…

CRASH!

I fell back, it took me by surprise. I closed my eyes as I fell into his arms, lens arms…

When I woke up we were outside a door of an apartment, at this moment in time I was still drowsy. I lifted my head to see who was carrying me...

"Len!" I was shocked; to be honest I wouldn't have expected him to be this strong. My face starts to burn up, he feels so warm. He opens the door, it creaks slightly and we enter. It is much more modern than I expected and the smell of food fills the house. I'm so hungry; I haven't had anything since I came out of that place. He lowered me onto the sofa, I am positive by this time by face was completely red. I attempt to hide my face (but failed).

I have had a long day; I am so tired; maybe I should just sleep here. I just managed to hear him say Good Night. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
